bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 11: The End of the Beginning
'''The End of the Beginning '''is the eleventh and final chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This is the epilogue of the story, and isn't very long. I hope you like it. This chapter also goes directly into another one of my fanfictions ;). The End of the Beginning After atoning for my sins, I visited Kade in the hospital. He was happy to see that I was unbanished. Kade: You did it. That's great. Harold: I couldn't have done it without you, Kade. Kade: I'm glad that crazy whore didn't kill me. Harold: That's not very kind. Kade: I hate Henriett. Harold: I've got to go. After talking to Kade at the hospital, I went home and read some books. I read about some small statues build thousands of years ago, that depicted the legendary Lords of Cinder. I put up a few signs in Central Yharnam, offering a reward to anyone who finds the statues and brings them to me. When I was heading home, I saw a buffoon dressed up like a pirate preaching about Yhorm the Giant. I went up to him, and told him not to spread worship of a Lord of Cinder. Harold: You, pirate priest looking mother fucker. If you keep trying to spread the worship of your false god, you will get into alot of trouble. Krystof: The worship of Yhorm is not false. Harold: Just don't get yourself killed. Krystof: I won't. Harold: In Yharnam, the Healing Church is very religious, and doesn't like when people try to change their views. Krystof: Very well. I went to the tavern to get a drink. About 5 minutes later, Krystof approached me. Harold: What do you want? Krystof: I heard that you're offering a reward for a special task. Harold: Meet me at my house later. Credits Thank you reading the epilogue. I hope that you liked the remastered version of this story. Also, I want to give my top fifteen favorite chapters that I have published. There are quite a few from "The Bleeding" on this list. It really shows you how much I love that story. Here you go: 1. The Fallen Lancer (The Fallen Lancer) 2. The Last Pagan (The Bleeding) 3. Shepherd of Fire (The Bleeding) 4. Smite (The Redeemer) 5. Dishonored (Rise of the Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins) 6. Coming Home (Rise of the Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins) 7. Demons of the Holy Cross (The Bleeding) 8. Ungodly War (The Bleeding) 9. The Sweet Blood (The Last Hunt) 10. Judge, Jury, Executioner (The Fallen Lancer) 11. Hail to the King (Hail to the King) 12. The End of the Shadow (Hail to the King) - By far my most underrated chapter 13. Thracian Sky (The Fallen Lancer) 14. Heretic (The Bleeding) 15. Bound in Blood and Death (The Bleeding) Next week, my eighth fanfiction, "Immortalized", will come out. That fanfiction really shows that I have been listening to too much Disturbed recently. Category:Blog posts